LEADERSHIP, PLANNING AND EVALUATION ? ABSTRACT Strategic planning and evaluation activities have guided the development of the Stephenson Cancer Center (SCC) since inception. Upon being appointed SCC Director in 2006, Dr. Robert Mannel worked with University of Oklahoma (OU) senior leadership to develop a five-year Strategic Plan (2007-2011) in order to establish the organizational framework, secure the institutional commitments and attract and develop the scientific and administrative talent on which to build an academic cancer center worthy of NCI designation. Subsequent Strategic Plans were developed for the 2012-2016 and 2017-2021 periods to advance these efforts. Progress towards the SCC's strategic goals is overseen by the SCC's senior leadership team (composed of the Director, Deputy Director for Clinical Affairs and six Associate Directors) and a well-developed oversight and advisory structure, which includes formal review of progress from both external and internal entities. External input comes from the SCC's External Advisory Board (EAB), which is comprised of highly respected scientists and cancer center leaders and provides the SCC Director with critical evaluation and assessment of SCC programmatic, shared resource and other infrastructure development. In addition, the SCC regularly invites nationally respected cancer center leaders to visit the SCC and provide focused strategic input on SCC development. An annual strategic planning process involving SCC leadership and a well-developed internal committee structure also contributes to effective organizational oversight, planning and evaluation at the SCC. This committee structure includes a Governance Council (institutional oncology service line stakeholders), Leadership Committee (SCC Director and senior leadership team), Research Steering Committee (SCC research leadership), Shared Resource Internal Advisory Boards, Clinical Management Committee (SCC clinical stakeholders) and Multidisciplinary Disease-Site Committees. In addition, the SCC sponsors or otherwise supports a host of other activities ? including an annual Cancer Research Symposium, Research Program meetings, and ad hoc planning meetings ? that contribute to a broad-based process promoting stakeholder inclusion, organizational communication and goal-oriented decision making. Standing quarterly meetings between Dr. Mannel and Dr. Stephen Prescott, President, Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (the SCC's proposed consortium partner), ensure that proper planning and evaluation is given to the alignment and integration of cancer research activities at SCC and OMRF.